Martirio
by Lily GxT
Summary: Escuchar que te necesitan se siente tan bien... más cuando lo dice esa persona que tanto amaste y te lastimó. Mini-fic. POV Courtney. Post TDWT. Rated K


**Martirio**

─Princesa, tu sabes que lo siento.

Duncan, Duncan, Duncan, ¿por qué me haces esto? Si sabes que soy incapaz de resistirme a tus ojos así… más cuando se ven tan sinceros y… ¿húmedos? ¿Me engaña mi vista? Parece que has estado llorando, tu cara con esa incipiente barba, me demuestra que no te has cuidado en días… tu cabello está despeinado, tu ropa arrugada y sucia…

─Respóndeme Courtney, ¿no ves que soy un desastre sin ti? ─dices mientras me tomas las muñecas con desesperación y yo aparto mi rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no te permito percibir.

Lo noto, yo jamás dejaría que salieras a la calle así, por muy noche que fuera, yo no te habría dejado llorar, porque por más que yo sea mandona y cruel, tú a mí me importas y Courtney Mallone cuida a quienes le importan. ¿Lo ves? Yo no soy esa gótica frívola quien apuesto no le importas ni un poquito.

Ella no te ha cuidado cuando has enfermado, ella no conoce tu historia, ella no es nada, nada más que una maldita zorra que se interpuso entre los dos.

Porque yo puedo ser esa loca controladora, mandona, molesta persona; pero también puedo ser la persona más dulce del mundo, puedo dejar florecer mis sentimientos, ante ti… me esfuerzo en ser alguien más agradable, tolerable, por ti, porque tú me importas, Duncan.

Vuelvo a mirarte, esta vez encuentro tus ojos rojos, tus violáceas ojeras, te ves muy cansado, proyectas dolor interior… como yo. Estás encantador para ser un desastre. Intentas acortar la distancia entre ambos…

Pero no puedo permitírtelo. Tú me dejaste, me engañaste frente a todo el mundo, literalmente, me abandonaste cuando yo te necesitaba, sin detenerte a pensar un segundo.

¿Acaso soy tan mala? ¿Tan fea? ¿No soy suficiente? Siempre intenté serlo para ti, intenté ser tu persona ideal…

Lo intenté…

¿Por qué me miras así? No debemos, no debes seguir acercándote, porque yo ya no estoy soportando mucho… me aparto pero ya mi cuerpo no reacciona más, porque mi cerebro manda órdenes, pero mi corazón las intercepta… porque yo deseo tu cercanía, aunque sé que lo que yo siento por ti no se compara a lo que tu sientes por mí.

─La dejé… tenías razón, estaba ciego, ella no es nadie, un tropezón, una equivocación… ─decías y encandilabas mis oídos. Yo siempre tengo razón. ¿Y qué esperas? No pronuncié una palabra ¿a dónde querías llegar? Eso no es suficiente, no te perdonaré.

─¿Y qué? ─solté lo más ásperamente que pude. Te agachaste… y comenzaste a pedirme perdón de rodillas…

─Courtney por favor, no sé qué hacer, no soy nadie, nada sin ti, mi vida es un desastre, soy un idiota… perdí a la más maravillosa chica del mundo…

Y entonces te levantas de golpe, te aprovechas de mi debilidad momentánea y me besas de lleno en los labios y siento calidez de nuevo, como presionas dulcemente y yo no quiero ceder, pero siento tu arrepentimiento, me transmites tantas cosas, tanta emoción, es lo más maravilloso del mundo. El vacío se llena, los pensamientos se van… y no puedo hacer otra cosa que corresponderte.

Porque sé que todo será diferente esta vez… porque esta vez yo sé que no te irás de mi lado, que seremos felices que el dolor diario no será más que pasado.

Porque lo vamos a intentar y cada día será como este beso… cálido y dulce. Juntos…

Nos separamos, y me sonríes, y me limpias las lágrimas del rostro, y me juras por tu vida, que el esto será para siempre. Y te creo mientras esbozo una sonrisa. Me haces tan feliz…

Y entonces todo se desvanece de pronto una luz me da de lleno en el rostro, todo se va, el vacío regresa, y abro los ojos, y me encuentro en mi cuarto, rodeada de pañuelos… mi computadora abierta… miles de superficiales revistas a mi alrededor, que no leería en años… en todas el mismo encabezado… «La pareja del momento, Gótica y punk» «¿Cómo saber si eres una loca controladora?» «¿Cómo saber si tu novio te engaña»

En todas aparece mi nombre, mi foto, tus fotos, las fotos de esa infeliz… y todo, fue de nuevo un sueño.

Porque tú estás con ella y yo imagino cosas. Que me hacen más daño, pero ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?

Eres mi dulce martirio de todas las noches.

* * *

**Estoy viva y este ¿drabble? (Muy largo para ser drabble, corto para ser un One-Shot…) me ayudó.**

**Pues chicos, ya saben. DxC y DxG, superar a alguien es difícil.**

**Los sueños nos juegan malas pasadas, el subconsciente traiciona. Es algo como yo siento que le sucedió a Courtney, actuar fuerte todo el día, derrumbarse en sus sueños… construir todo de nuevo al siguiente día… y círculo vicioso interminable.**

**En fin, este fandom está MUERTO y no es como que yo haya contribuido, hace meses que no actualizo o hago esfuerzos por hacerlo, intentaré que eso cambie.**

**No puedo con la culpa cada vez que veo Total Drama Resistance y sé que lo he dejado desde ¿Enero? Sí, desde enero, de verdad gente en breve actualizaré y es que tengo muchísimos capítulos de una hoja, que odio y repito…**

**Prometo un gran capítulo de veras. En Noviembre igual ya tengo vacaciones así que no creo que haya más demora (aún, en serio, que cinismo de mi parte)**

**De verdad que nos vemos pronto e intentaré compensarlo.**

**Saludos y besos.**

LilyGxT*


End file.
